Life at Alfea: Year 1
by MagicMelody16
Summary: The sequel to Fairy of the Birds  Tatiana now attends Alfea Collage to learn how to control her powers but when a new evil emerges Tatiana and her friends both new and old will stand together to defeat it
1. Chapter 1: A New School And New Friends

**Hey everyone! Here is the sequel to Fairy of the Birds! Hope you like it…**

**PS: Thank you ****antaurilover685 for helping me out!**

Chapter 1: A New School And New Friends

Tatiana with Nico and Pedro on her shoulders were walking around the grounds of Alfea Collage with Roxy

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Tatiana said excited

"You got that right!" Nico agreed

A few days ago Tatiana discovered that she was not just a girl... But a fairy! A Fairy of the Birds After a battle with the Trix she agreed to attend Alfea Collage for Fairies

Tatiana checked the list on her assigned apartment

"Hey Roxy! We have the same apartment!" Tatiana said happily hugging her friend

The living room was very warm and they were two doors meaning two rooms

"I guess this is my room..." Roxy said checking her name on the door

Her room was a little small but very cozy

"You got your own room..." Tatiana said smiling

"I wonder what my room like..."

Tatiana opened her room's door and... She suddenly started floating and there were stars!

"Ahhh! What's happening?" Tatiana shouted as Nico and Pedro floated off her shoulders

"Oh no! Not again!" a voice came

They turned their heads to see a girl with short brown hair that went down to her shoulders with a star barrette in it. She was wearing a navy blouse, jean pants, and black tennis shoes

She waved her hand and the stars went into it and Tatiana, Nico, and Pedro dropped to the ground

Roxy ran into the room

"What's going on?" she asked

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" the girl asked

Tatiana got up and brushed herself off

"I'm alright..." Tatiana said smiling

"That's great I'm Danica! I guess we're roommates..." Danica said

Tatiana smiled and looked around the room; it was larger than Roxy's and there was two beds

The bed on the right was right next to a large window overlooking the courtyard

The bed and nightstand on the left was already decorated with yellow and silver stars meaning that Danica had taken that side so Tatiana placed her suitcase on the bed on the right

"Hi I'm Roxy!" Roxy said

"My name is Tatiana and this is Nico and Pedro" Tatiana said

"Aww! They are so cute!" Danica said smiling

"Naturally..." Nico said smoothly

"They talk?" Danica asked

"Yeah... Roxy did a spell that gives them the ability to talk like humans" Tatiana explained

"Oh"

"Hey Danica, how did you do all that stars and floating stuff?" Nico asked

"That was my power... I'm the Fairy of the Northern Stars..." Danica said

"Oh that's so cool!" Pedro shouted

"I'm not that powerful yet... But someday I will be and I will defend my realm and become a great queen... Just like my mom..." Danica said confidently

Tatiana smiled; she found her to be very hopeful and confident then something popped in her head

"Wait... You're a princess?" Tatiana asked

"Yep! I'm the Princess of Galactica! It's a realm where the stars are the brightest and always to the north. That's why I'm the Fairy of the Northern Stars" Danica explained

"Wow!" Tatiana said awestricken

"Which realm are you from?" Danica asked

"We're all from Earth..." Roxy answered

Danica suddenly smiled excitedly

"I heard about Earth! What's it like?" She asked

"I'll tell you all about it over dinner... Who wants pizza?" Roxy suggested

"We do!" Tatiana shouted as Nico and Pedro raised their wings

"Uh... What's pizza?" Danica asked

Later...

The girls were on the bus heading to Magix city

"Hey I gotta call my parents I'll catch up ok?" Tatiana said

"Ok meet us by the fountain when you're done" Danica said

Tatiana walked to the nearest phone booth and she used a card that Bloom gave her

"Hello? Tatiana!" Linda's voice came through the receiver

"Hi mom! Alfea is amazing! I'm sharing an apartment with Roxy and a girl named Danica!... Classes start tomorrow at 8:00..."

Then Tatiana felt a chill which was strange it was a warm night

"Uh Mom I gotta go say hi to Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Eva and kiss Daddy and Fernando for me ok?... Ok bye!" Tatiana hung up and ran out the booth and walked nervously by an empty alley

_"Hey there Junior Fairy... Miss us?" Said a voice from behind Tatiana _

_"What! You again!" Tatiana shouted_

_The Trix stood there in the dark alleyway _

_"We have special orders from someone named Lord Aaron who wants to meet you... so you should come with us quietly..." Icy said coldly_

"No way! You nearly killed Nico and Pedro! I_'m a fairy now so_ there is no way I'm going with you!" Tatiana shouted_!_

_The Trix just snickered_

_"We were caught off guard last time... but we're better now!" Darcy flashed an evil grin as they glowed a dark aura around them _

_"Uh-oh..." Tatiana grimly said as she got into battle stance_

"Magic Winx!" Tatiana shouted as she crossed her arms and she shouted "Tatiana! Fairy of the Birds!" then she transformed into her Winx Fairy form

"Flying heart!" She shouted as a bright blue ball of energy came out her hand

Darcy caught it and crushed it

"Can't you do better than that?" she teased

_Her dark powers had gotten stronger than last time _Tatiana thought

The Trix used their powers at once and finally Icy froze Tatiana incasing her in a block of ice

"That should chill you out..." Icy said as she scraped her nails on the ice

"Hey you hags! Leave her alone!" Danica's voice came

They turned to see Danica, Roxy, Nico, and Pedro very angry  
>"That fairy and those birds again? And a new girl too? Creature of the dark attack!" Darcy commanded as a giant monster appeared growing and snarling<p>

It charged at them but the girls were quicker

"Magic Winx!" Roxy and Danica shouted at the same time as they crossed their arms

"Danica! Fairy of the Northern Stars!"

Danica twirls on stars as her outfit appears one by one first silver gloves then a sparkling purple off shoulder top with a sliver star, then purple shorts with a belt of yellow stars, sparkling purple boots and then finally her partly transparent powder blue star shaped wings. She finishes her transformation by striking her pose: her hands on her hips

"Roxy! Fairy of Animals!"

Roxy laughs while butterflies float around her. She flies out of the butterflies, her outfit already on, and executes several front flips in midair. Then, she flies upwards, out of view, while the butterflies condense into a line of pink and form the outline of her wings. Finally, her wings materialize and she twirls once, striking her final pose.

The creature growled even louder

"Shooting Star!" Danica shouted as a shining yellow star came out of her hand hitting the monster hard

"Gem of Animals" Roxy shouted as a rainbow colored gem appeared and its light wrapped around the monster and destroying it

"Ugh… Darcy never sent a monster to a Witch's job" Icy said as she sent ice spires at the fairies

"Everyone get behind me!" Danica said

"Galactic Shield!" She shouted as a shield of star energy formed from her arm protecting them

Stormy growled in frustration

"Sisters let me at them!" She said as she launched a dark lightning bolt at the shield breaking it forcing everyone to the ground

"Now for the finishing touches…" Icy said as snowflakes flouted down making the area cold

"Ok… now I think it's time to get out of here…" Danica waved her hand and everyone teleported including Tatiana getting her out of the ice

"She got away!" Darcy shouted in anger

Later back at Alfea...

"Hey thanks for getting me away from the Trix..." Tatiana said

"No problem! That's what friends are for!" Danica said smiling

"Hey is anyone else hungry? Because I am starving" Nico stated as he and Pedro held their stomachs

"Oh don't worry Nico; I can fix that…" Danica said as she waved her hand and a pot and cooking utensils appeared

After 20 minutes she made a special soup

"Alright I hope you like this. It's a Galactica delicacy"

Everyone took a taste and sounds of delight soon followed

"This is SO GOOD‼!" Tatiana and Roxy shouted

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Pedro asked

"My Mom taught me… you see my Mom used to be a normal girl before she met my Dad who was a prince. So she passed down all the recipes she knows to me" Danica explained

"Well it must be heredity because you are an amazing cook!" Tatiana stated

"Ditto that!" Roxy said

"Yeah!" Both Nico and Pedro agreed

"Thanks everyone!" Danica said giving them a hug

After chatting and eating for a while it was time to turn off the lights

Roxy and Danica helped Tatiana to make small nests next to Tatiana's bed

"You know you guys… I know we're gonna love it here…" Tatiana said quietly to Nico and Pedro before falling asleep…


	2. Chapter 2: Save The First Dance

**Ok! As you noticed my chapters will sometimes will have the same name as the Winx Club episodes so I hope you will like this…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Save The First Dance<strong>

Tatiana, Danica, Roxy ran to the cafeteria for breakfast (They woke up late) with Nico and Pedro flying fast so they can to keep up with the girls

They made it in time (But barely)

The cafeteria was huge, with tables that looked like really long picnic tables. About every inch of the tables were covered in silverware that held bread, jam, orange juice, etc, etc. Of course, the girls all sat together, and Tatiana was just about to eat a piece of toast with strawberry jam when Mrs. Faragonda's voice rose up.

"Young ladies, your attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make. As is the Alfea tradition, we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance."

She announced, now everyone's attention was on her, "Our back to school dance will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the Specialists from the Red Fountain Collage. We'll hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home!" she shouted happily.

Ms. Griselda got our attention next by clapping her hands twice.

"Not too friendly. Chaperones will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden." she stated. Ms. Faragonda laughed.

"But dancing is encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at Alfea, I met my husband there." she sighed dreamily, but then snapped out of it. "Well, anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment."

She finished off and sat back down, then the room burst with excited squeals and chatting.  
>Nico and Pedro smiled excitedly<p>

"A party? Awesome‼" Pedro said happily

Tatiana gotten very scared and nervous; she was used to parties with birds not with other people especially not with boys!

"I-I don't know if I'm able to go..." Tatiana nervously said

"Our Princess of Samba? Not going to a party?" Nico said in disbelief

"Guys, you know I'm used to our parties at Luiz's garage not at formal ball room!" Tatiana pointed out

"Come on Tati! It'll be fun! And we will be there with you the whole night" Danica said

Tatiana thought about it for a while

"Oh alright..." Tatiana said giving in

"Yes!" Both Nico and Pedro shouted

"But! I get to surprise you with what I look like, deal?" Tatiana bargained.

"Alright, alright Little Lady…" Nico smiled

"So, Tati, what's your surprise looks going to be like?" Danica asked Tatiana grinned.

"That's a secret. Now, I better get started since I still have some time before class." Tatiana said and then walked out of the dining hall and back into hers and Danica's room.

She got out a sketchpad and started drawing a design that would be okay for her. It took about 10 minutes since she's a good artist, and she was satisfied. Tatiana got some light blue fabric from her closet, a sewing kit, some white glitter, and more fabric, than got started.

Her hands weaved through the fabric as if she was a robot, and she was going at a pretty good speed, as well. She had just finished part of the skirt when it was time to go to classes.

Tatiana went to all her classes with the girls, did everything correctly, but she kept daydreaming through everything.

She was too focus on the dress that once she finished her lunch, she practically ran back upstairs and continued with the dress. Nico and Pedro kept asking Tatiana what kind of dress she was making, but she wouldn't let them see the dress yet.

In fact, she stayed up half the night working on the dress

The next morning they had no classes, and so while all the other girls went out shopping for dresses, Tatiana continued on her dress, until she finally finished.

Tatiana smiled approvingly at her work and placed it on her bed and went to get shoes and accessories that would match it, and what hairstyle she should use.

Tatiana blushed at the thought of boys at the party and continued to rummage around her things until she found perfect shoes, and a hairpin that would go lovely with the dress.

"Have to hide it so the others won't find it." Tatiana mumbled.

Then an idea struck her. She hung the dress on a coat-hanger in her closet, hid the shoes and accessories, and cast an invisible spell she had learned from a book that she had read. Luckily, it worked, to her surprise, and the dress vanished. Tatiana grinned at her success and closed the closet door.

Tatiana laid down on her bed and started to read while waiting for the others to come back. She was constantly glancing at her clock, which was getting closer to the time of the dance she sighed, closed her book, and she slowly started to close her eyes.

"LOOK OUT‼" Yelled a little voice Tatiana shot up, wide awake as a Soccer ball came through the open window and a Pixie with big blue eyes and brown hair tied up in a sporty ponytail, and wearing a sport's uniform and tiny ball shaped wings followed it

"I am so sorry! I was playing Earth Soccer when I kicked the ball too hard through your window…" The little Pixie said and then they locked eyes

Tatiana couldn't believe at how cute this Pixie was!

"I'm Mia the Pixie of Sports you look strong and brave!" she said

"And you are the cutest little thing I ever seen!" Tatiana said looking love stricken

"We're back!" announced Danica

She, Nico and Pedro came in

"Aww who's this little cutie?" Pedro asked

"This is Mia." Tatiana introduced

"So you found your bonded Pixie already? Wow!" Danica exclaimed

"My what?" Tatiana said confused

"You see when a Fairy meets her bonded Pixie it's like love at first sight…" Danica explained

"Oh…" Tatiana smiled

"So, where's your dress?" Nico asked. Tatiana put a finger to her lips.

"Not yet, you guys. You still have to wait until the dance." She stated.

"So, I'll head over to the Flora's room so you can dress in your special outfit." Danica said then left with her outfit and Nico and Pedro. Tatiana sighed and went to her closet, where she undid the invisibility spell and took out her dress

It was light blue in color and it has a feather décor and the skirt of the dress was above her ankles and she put it on then slipped on her shoes, left her hair down, and then big silver feather barrette. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

She could barely recognize herself. "TATIANA COME ON OUT! WE WANNA SEE YOUR DRESS!" Roxy yelled from the other room. Tatiana took in a deep breath, turned around, and walked out the door. When she came out, the girl's and bird's mouths were hanging open.

"What, do I look ridiculous?" Tatiana asked. Danica shook her head and grinned.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING! Did you make that dress yourself?" she demanded. Tatiana simply nodded. Tatiana laughed and looked at the other girls.

"You look stunning! I bet almost all of the boys will want to dance with you." Roxy added a wink at the last sentence and Tatiana blushed at the thought.

"You really think so? I mean I'm not that pretty." Tatiana stated.

"Anyone would have to be completely stupid to think you're not pretty!" exclaimed Pedro with a smile.

"Thanks. Well, should we get going to the dance?" Tatiana asked. They all nodded and they left the dorm room.

It took a couple minutes to get to the room where the dance was, but when Tatiana stepped inside, she was in awe. The place was so pretty with color changing flowers on the walls, a red carpet and a refreshment table that looked like it should be in a royal court.

She noticed that almost everyone was staring at us. "You guys, what are they staring at?" she whispered.

"Um, I think they're staring at you." Nico replied.

Tatiana blinked and the next thing she knew she was bombarded with a lot of girls asking where I got my dress, how I did my hair, where I got my shoes, etc.

Luckily, she was pulled out by Roxy and Danica, who were her saviors for the night.

"Remind me to never come in through the front door of a dance again." Tatiana stated. The girls smiled and we all started looking around.

Tatiana noticed someone was looking at her and Danica; it was two Specialists rather handsome ones with his bluish black hair and deep green eyes and dark brown hair and blue eyes. They both came up to Tatiana and Danica asked them

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" the black hair boy said as he and the brown haired boy offered their hands to each girl. Tatiana looked back at Roxy, Nico and Pedro, who were all giving them thumbs up signs, and then they turned back to the boys.

"Sure…" Tatiana replied and took the boy with black hair hand Danica did the same with the boy with brown hair. He led Tatiana onto the dance floor, where a steady waltz was playing and a few other couples were there, but more were just coming onto the dance floor. There was a silence between them "Um, so, what's your name?" She asked

"My name is Prince Leon… and yours?" he asked

"Tatiana" she replied

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl…" Leon complemented

Tatiana blushed a very deep red

Meanwhile Nico and Pedro noticed a spark between them "Hey Pedro let's give them some… you know set the mood…" Nico suavely said

"Alright I know how to set the mood… check it out…" then Pedro started rapping and then he was stopped by Mia

"Uh Pedro… a little too aggrieves…" Mia stated

"She's right we're not hating on your creativity but I think I got this one just follow me lead…" Nico said then he started whistling and music magically started playing

_**Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching  
>For an answer<br>In the moonlight  
>When I saw your face<strong>_

Many girls in the ballroom sighed and swooned at sound of his voice  
>Tatiana recognized Nico's singing voice "Nico? What is he doing?"<p>

"I don't know but your friend has a great voice" Leon said

Tatiana smiled and continued dancing. Danica smiled at her too and continued dancing with her prince who was named Prince Sliver

_**Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking out from under  
>Moon beams<br>Through the palm trees  
>Swaying in the breeze<strong>_

_**I know that I'm feeling so much more than ever before**_  
><em><strong>And so I'm giving more to you that I thought I could do<strong>_

_**Don't know how it happened, don't know why, but you don't**_  
><em><strong>Really need a reason<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the stars shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to fall in love<strong>_

_**Made the love each other, made to be together for a life time**_  
><em><strong>In the sunshine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Flying in the sky<strong>_

_**I know that I'm feeling so much more than ever before**_  
><em><strong>And so I'm giving more to you that I thought I could do<strong>_

_**Now I know love is real**_  
><em><strong>So when the sky high, as the angels dry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Letting you and I fly love<strong>_

That night was the happiest of her life but now the hard work was sure to come…

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! This chapter was the longest but worth it! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A CleanUp Fight!

**Chapter 3: A Clean-Up Fight**

Tatiana, Danica, and Roxy were called in to Ms. Griselda office

Nico and Pedro were on Tatiana's shoulder and Mia was flying right by her side

"I wonder what Miss Grumpy wants now?" Nico asked under his breath who was shushed by Tatiana

"Young ladies, it is a tradition at Alfea Collage that First-Year students to take on a challenging task... without the use of magic and I have devised a very special task for you… while everyone else enjoys an outing you… will spend the entire day at school and you will clean the entire castle from top to bottom!" Ms. Griselda said forcefully

"What! The whole castle?" Tatiana said in shock this wasn't fair

"No… only the stairs, corridors, classrooms, and bathrooms" Ms. Griselda answered

"Oh no problem… I thought it would be much worse…" Pedro said in relief which made all the girls giggle

Ms. Griselda clapped twice and magical dust floated and it formed three brooms and three buckets each one was filled with rags, liquid soap, and sponges

"You will find you have no access to your magic powers so… these are your work tools" Ms. Griselda said while giving Roxy a broom

"And you can't use technology either!" She continued turning to Nico and Pedro on the minicomputer that Danica owns

"Totally busted you two…" Tatiana joked while the girls laughed

"Not funny yo!" Nico yelled

But Ms. Griselda wasn't fazed "Young ladies, tomorrow I will conduct an inspection. Everything better be clean now go."

Later when everyone had left for their outing; Tatiana was cleaning the stairwell when Nico, and Pedro was trying to help to clean a frame

"Um… Nico! Pedro! You guys don't have to clean that! I can handle it!" Tatiana yelled to them

"No worries Little Lady! We can do this!" Nico said while he and Pedro were wiping the dust with their feathers making the frame sway violently side to side

"Are you sure?" Mia asked seeing the frame

"Trust me we got this- Aaaah!" Nico said shakily until the frame came crashing down to the floor

"I…see…" Tatiana said slowly

"I think we might have done something wrong…" Pedro said in an innocent voice

"Now will let us help you?" Tatiana asked

Later…

Tatiana was cleaning a small classroom

"Hey Mia, help us with this…" Pedro said pointing to the bucket of water behind him while he and Nico were carrying rags

Mia carried the bucket (She is a strong Pixie) up to the top of the bookshelf and then the birds and pixie started cleaning

While doing that Pedro accidentally knocked over the bucket and unfortunately Tatiana was right underneath it!

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Tatiana shouted as a shower of water soaked her from head to toe

She looked up angrily "Pedro…" Tatiana said in a warning tone

15 minuets later… A very tired Roxy and a soaking wet Tatiana came trudging down the hall Danica met up with them

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" She asked

"Trying to work things out…" Tatiana answered glaring at Pedro who sheepishly shrugged

"We are never gonna be done with this…" Roxy said

A light bulb flashed above Nico's head "Hey why don't we ask your boyfriends from the formal to help us?"

"Uh wouldn't that be cheating?" Danica asked

"Nope! Ms. G said: No magic and No gadgets. She did not say No flesh and blood…" Nico pointed out

"Well… I think it's worth a shot" Tatiana agreed

"Yeah and after the cleaning we can have a little party" Pedro suggested

"Now that's a great idea!" Roxy said

Tatiana and Roxy high-fived

A few minutes later Leon and Silver arrived by Levi Bikes

"Our philosophy is 'Music makes anything better!' even cleaning" Pedro stated

"Uh wasn't this supposed to be a party?" Sliver asked

"It will be after we finish cleaning… so come on let's go!" Tatiana said tossing Leon and Sliver mops

Tatiana brought a boom box and pressed 'Play' and the song "Freak The Freak Out" played

Fairies, Specialists, Pixie, and Birds cleaned and danced to the beat. Tatiana danced more with passion and even sang along

_**Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing  
>Open up the door, easy less, easy more<br>When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?  
>Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go<strong>_

Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said  
>Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate<br>I try to talk to you but you never even knew  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?<br>(Hear me, can you hear me?)

By this time Tatiana pretended that her mop is a microphone and danced with even more passion and Leon stared at her with a smile

_**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<strong>_

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, oh<p>

_**Patience running thin, running thin, come again  
>Tell me what I get opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal?  
>Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?<br>Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?**_

_**If someone else above me gotta know, gotta know  
>What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me, can you hear me?<strong>_

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, you never listen<p>

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, oh<p>

Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<br>(Can you hear me?)

Danica slipped and Sliver caught her and she blushed and smiled at each other __

I scream your name, it always stays the same  
>I scream and shout<br>So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey  
>Whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, whoa oh, oh, oh<p>

I scream your name but you never listen  
>No, you never listen but you never listen<p>

Later after everything was cleaned they got the party started

Tatiana and Danica were chatting "Everything went well huh?" Tatiana asked

"Everything is done and I found out that Sliver is so sweet!" Danica said smiling "So what's going on between you and Prince Leon?" she asked with an 'I wanna know' voice

"Uh nothing…" Tatiana blushed

"Then why are you blushing? Besides this is a perfect time to get to know him…" Danica pushed Tatiana to Leon against her will

Outside…

The Trix appeared "Now let's find our little birdie and a powerful magic energy… let's call up the Vacuums" Icy said

The Trix called up three crystals and they floated inside the building "We search this stupid castle from top to bottom to find the both of them! But just in case those friends of her come looking these will take care of them…" Darcy said as they conjured up a formless monster and went off making a loud hissing sound

Back to the party…

"What's that sound?" Danica asked frighten

"It's coming from outside…" Tatiana said

"Maybe someone left their TV…" Roxy guessed

But they saw a dark shadow passed by one of the apartment's window

"Or maybe not…" Roxy said shaking with fright

"Not…" Danica and Tatiana said also shaking

Leon whistled for the Levi bikes and they came up to the window

Leon and Sliver hopped on and rode to the courtyard

The girls have to run downstairs "This way guys! Come on!" Tatiana said

Everyone looked around and they heard the hissing noise

"Ok it went this way… lets go." Sliver said as he and Leon went down one way

"Let's go this way ladies" Nico said

Little did they know the Trix were following them unknowingly

The girls, pixies, and birds went down a hallway and Danica ran into something slimy

"Eww… what was that?" Danica groaned

The formless monster turned and looked at Danica and it turned into a giant snake

"S-S-SNAKE‼‼" Danica shouted almost running away but Roxy held her down

The snake hissed loud and the spittle landed on Tatiana

"Eww! This is so disgusting!"

Tatiana wanted to fight the monster but Nico reminded "Tati! You are forgetting you have no powers!"

Tatiana giggled nervously and stepped back and then everyone started running (or in the bird's case flying)

Danica slipped but Tatiana picked her up and kept on running. They made it to another hallway and shut the door

But the snake busted through and looked directly at Tatiana and the snake turned into a giant spotted jaguar

Tatiana gasped in horror a long time ago when she was little Tatiana was playing at the river basin of the Amazon. Her parents and order brother were studying birds that lived there Tatiana was playing with Nico and Pedro when she came face to face with a jaguar! If it weren't for her parents and her bird family she would have been cat food.

As the big cat tried to pounced her but fear made her move out of the cat's path

The jaguar cornered Tatiana and tried again but she was fast and jump over the big cat and its head got stuck in the wall

Tatiana hidden behind Danica while Roxy remarks "You are a really bad cat!"

The big cat roars are muffed but louder "Great Roxy! You made it angrier!" Tatiana shouted

The jaguar got its head free and was about to pounced them but they heard Sliver's voice saying "Hey! Leave the pretty girl and her friends alone!"

The jaguar turned and charged at Leon and Sliver swiping it claws at them

After helplessly watching the boys get slashed at for a few agonizing minuets Tatiana spoke up

"We got to do something! They are gonna be mince meat!"

"But how? We don't have anything to fight with!" Roxy shouted

At that moment Danica walked back with the cleaning equipments "Look what I found…"

Tatiana smiled "And I know just what to do with it…"

The jaguar was just about to swipe its claws at Leon; loud clanking and shaking noise was heard

The big cat turned and saw Tatiana, Roxy, Danica, Nico, Pedro, and Mia making noise with the brooms and mops

"We're here…" Nico sing–songed

The jaguar now began to charge at them that's when they ditched the brooms and mops and started running

"You ready?" Danica asked

"You bet!" Tatiana said

"Hey kitty this way!"

Tatiana shouted running down one way

Danica ran in between Tatiana and the jaguar and it started to run after her before it could change Roxy ran in front of the cat they kept repeating it until it started to get confused

"Now!" Tatiana shouted now running together

They spilled the liquid soap and the jaguar slipped down a staircase knocking it out cold

They ran downstairs to look at the creature

"What kind of monster is that? And did it come from…" Tatiana asked

"Well I say it may be a gift from those Trix!" Roxy said

"Let's head to Ms. Faragonda's office if we use her crystal ball maybe we can find them…" Tatiana suggested

"But it strictly against the rules to go there!" Danica said

"Well sometimes rules are made to be broken…" Tatiana said

Fairies, Specialists, Birds, and Pixie went to Ms. Faragonda's office "I have a bad feeling about this…" Danica said

They heard something strange "Hear that? Lets hide…" Tatiana said as everyone found a hiding place

The Trix came in "Hmm… the vacuums says that the great power is in here… I don't see the little Birdie or the great power… let trash the place until we find it and her!" Icy said

"You don't need to do that I'm right here!" Tatiana said jumping out of her hiding place

"What are you doing here at our school?" she demanded

Then a voice came it was Ms. Faragonda! "I was about to ask the same question…"

The Trix realized they were outnumbered and disappeared in a dark cloud

Later… Leon and Sliver got the creature tied up and was about take it back to their school

"Well that's was pretty exciting right?" Leon asked

"Yeah…" Tatiana blushed

"See you later ok?" Sliver said holding Danica's hand

"Uh sure…" Danica blushed as well

The boys left "Good night girls!"

"I must remember to thank Headmaster Saladin for the help his students gave us here tonight…" Ms. Faragonda said

"And now your turn…" Ms. Griselda said turning to the girls

Later in Ms. Faragonda's office…

"Now I've looked at the situation as a whole so… I will now reprimand you…"

The girls sighed in relief and she continued

"This night's events has showed that you can handle difficult situations intelligently, creatively, and without magic reminds me of another group of girls a few years back so I'll give you back your powers…" Ms. Faragonda snapped her fingers and glowing orbs went back to the girls

The girls smiled but soon they will be put to a test…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Magical Reality Check

**Chapter 4: Magical Reality Check**

Two days later…

Tatiana was sleeping peacefully until she started having a dream. A very strange dream…

_Tatiana was walking in darkness again but this time she was alone and it was much more frightening she saw the Golden Woman again "Tatiana you must remember… come find me…"_

"_Wait! Don't go! Please!"Tatiana shouted then she heard an evil voice saying "Give me the princess or your kingdom will be destroyed!"_

"_Never‼ Harmony! Take her and run!" a man's voice shouted_

_Tatiana heard a baby crying and then she saw a man in shadows coming at her with piecing red eyes_

Tatiana woke up screaming "Aaaaaaaaah! Deixe-me sozinho‼ Vá embora‼"

Danica jumped awake and Nico and Pedro nearly fell off their nests "Tati? What wrong?" Danica asked worried

Tatiana just panted "A nightmare?" Nico guessed

"Yeah… Que pesadelo…" Tatiana whispered

"Well thank goodness it's over right?" Danica said with a comforting smile

"Yeah…" Tatiana smiled back

"Well let's get dressed today's our Mid-Terms in the simulator!" Danica said

Tatiana couldn't believe she forgotten that!

"Oh não‼" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and got dressed

While Tatiana changed Nico and Pedro sneaked into her pack "What are you two doing?" Mia asked

"Well our Little Lady needs help so we are coming with her!" Nico explained

"Are you sure about that? I mean you two might get hurt or worse!" Mia said worried

But before she can get a reply Tatiana grabbed her pack "Wait up for me Dani!"

Later…

"Ok class, for your Mid-Terms you will try to cast spells in a simulated environment. So who would like to go first?" Professor Palladium asked his class

Everyone was very afraid to do this so everyone was silence

Professor Palladium grinned and said "Just as I thought I'll choose the volunteer"

After a tense moment he said "Tatiana"

Tatiana's eyes went wide with fright "You can choose the environment… what which one would you like?" Palladium asked

"Um… how about the most desolate and deserted world possible?" Tatiana asked

Palladium typed in some numbers "Ok… there's a world called… Fenia"

"Now when you enter the simulator; Fenia will materialize around you, so are you ready?"

"Yes… oh my pack… can I take it with me?" Tatiana asked picking up her pack

"Of course, take whatever you need" Palladium walked to the door to the simulator and opens it

"There, now you will have 30 minutes. Be quick, be wise and do your best" Palladium said encouraging

"Thank you Professor and I will" Tatiana smiled

"Good luck!" Roxy said

"Have a good time!" Danica said

"Thanks girls! See ya!" Tatiana said as she entered the simulator

She stood in the room and then everything changed into a world with cragged hills and a dark sky

"Whoa! This place is scary… but I feel sad for some reason…" Tatiana said as she reached into her pack and Nico and Pedro popped out of it

"Nico? Pedro? What are you doing here?" Tatiana asked confused

"Well we thought you could use some help so here we are!" Nico explained

Tatiana sighed in defeat "I guess you can help… but please be good ok?"

Nico and Pedro nodded

Tatiana reached into her pack again and pulled out a small bag of seeds

"Now a few seeds and we'll see if I can make them grow" Tatiana said as she poured the seeds on the ground and planted them

-Elsewhere in a dark cave far from Alfea-

Darcy was still angry about last time

"Arrgh‼ Just five more minutes and Little Birdie and her friends would've been finished!" Darcy shouted

In the shadows a man's voice said "Don't worry you will have everything you ever wished… Now I will send you into the simulator to see if our little bird has the power we seek…"

Then a portal leading to the simulator opened

"Yes Lord Aaron…" The Trix said at once as they entered the portal

-Back in the simulator-

"Ok… here goes nothing…" Tatiana said as she concentrated her magic in the ground

"Come on little ones... sprout" then a little plant sprouted "Yes!" Tatiana said smiling proudly

"Way to go Little Lady!" Nico said tossing his cap and catching it

"Nice!" Pedro shouted happily

At that moment the Trix entered the simulator behind Tatiana, Nico and Pedro

-Outside-

"The Trix!" Roxy shouted

"How did they get in there?" Danica angrily said

"They shouldn't be able to get in… the controls aren't responding!" Palladium said in shock

-Inside-

"Hey there little birdie" Icy said getting Tatiana's attention

"You? What are you doing here?" Tatiana demanded

"We just wanted to stop by and say good luck!" Darcy shouted as she casted a dark energy spell but Tatiana dodged it "I beat you bruxas once and I will do it again! Magic Winx!" Tatiana shouted as she transformed into her Winx form

"Now get out of here! Flying Heart!" Tatiana shouted as she used her attack spell hitting Stormy but Darcy struck her back with a dark spell forcing her to the ground and Icy froze her legs

Stormy used hurricane winds and the ground cracked from the force of the winds; steam shot up and lava came from the ground

"Just like your powers, you're too chicken to fight back!" Stormy mocked

Tatiana managed to break free before the ground broke beneath her but the momentum caused her to fall to the far end

"Ha! Weakling! You're so weak can't defend yourself in fact: you can't even protect your little birds of a feather!" Icy gestured to Nico and Pedro on a ledge from across Tatiana; their legs were frozen to the ground. They were shaking with fright

"Nico! Pedro! Don't worry I'm coming!" Tatiana shouted

"Oh I don't think so…" Darcy shot a ball of dark energy destroying the ledge and sending the two birds into the lava

"NO! NICO! PEDRO!" Tatiana shouted in despair

Then she felt anger she never felt before

"VOCÊ MAL DAS BRUXAS MALVADAS‼ VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISTO! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR‼" Tatiana shouted as an aura of bright yellow-orange energy surges throughout her body

Tatiana yells in anger as she releases it hitting the Trix sending them back to the cave

-At the cave-

The Trix laughed in success "So I take it you were successful?" Lord Aaron asked

"Oh yes Lord Aaron! It is her! She does have the power of the Phoenix Flare!" Icy shouted

"Yes… and soon the power will be ours and the entire Magic Dimension will bow to our knees!" Lord Aaron declared

-Back in the simulator-

Tatiana had fainted from her anger and she woke up

"Oh man… what just happened..?" Tatiana said groggy

She remembered what happened! "Oh no! Nico and Pedro…"

Then she hears snoring coming from behind one of the rocks "Wait only two birds I know would make that noise… Nico? Pedro?" Tatiana wondered

The two party birds came out and flew to Tatiana "Little Lady now that was AMAZING!" Nico said in amazement

Tatiana squeezed Nico and Pedro "Oh Nico, Pedro… how did you… oh never mind."

-Outside-

Palladium was hitting every button possible "I have to get Tatiana out of there… imminently! S.O.S.-us" it stopped the simulator and the screen went back to normal showing Tatiana

"Tatiana!" Danica and Roxy shouted in happiness they ran into the room and hugged her "We thought you were goners!"

Palladium walked up to Tatiana "Excellent work Tatiana! A+!"

"Thank you Professor! What's wrong with the simulator?" Tatiana asked looking at the damages in the room

"A major malfunction… nothing that can't be fixed but I will have to postpone the test"

The girls in the class cheered one of them shouted "Tatiana passed the test and got it postponed! Give it up for Tatiana!"

The girls including Danica and Roxy picked up Tatiana and tossed her in the air cheering, and calling out her name while Tatiana laughs happily

"Spell it out! T-A-T-I-A-N-A! Tatiana!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**PS: Here's what she said: Deixe-me sozinho‼ Vá embora‼: Leave me alone! Go away!**

**Que pesadelo: What a nightmare**

**VOCÊ MAL DAS BRUXAS MALVADAS‼ VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISTO! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR‼: YOU EVIL WICKED WITCHES! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU WILL PAY!**


	5. Chapter 5: Spring Break in Rio! Part 1

**Alright my readers here's chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Spring Break in Rio! Part 1

It was morning before spring break as the girls ate breakfast

"So what are you gonna do over break Dani?" Roxy asked

"Well I'm probably gonna just read up on my spell and cook books" Danica answered a little bored

"What about you Roxy?"

"I'm maybe gonna help my father in our juice bar" Roxy answered also bored

Tatiana noticed this and spoke up

"Hey girls, I've got an idea! Since you don't have anything to do over break then... you should come to my home in Rio! For Carnaval!" Tatiana suggested

"What's Carnaval?" Danica asked

"'What's Carnaval?' It's the biggest party on earth!" Nico answered cheerfully

"Sounds like fun." Danica said

"It is! I remember when I was a little girl! The music, the dancing, and the parade!" Tatiana said lost in memory lane

Danica and Roxy thought about it

"Ok I'll go!" Danica said smiling

"And I can take pictures and show them to dad!" Roxy said

"Then it settled: I will tell my parents and trust me you guys will have fun!" Tatiana said cheerfully

The next morning...

The girls and birds were outside with suitcases and bags

"Alright ladies! Are you ready for Spring Break?" Nico shouted gleefully

Tatiana smiled "Of course Nico! Now everyone is packed and ready so Dani, ready with the spell?" She asked

"Ready as ever be! So here we go!" Danica waved her hand and everyone transported to Earth and to Rio de Janeiro

As soon as the girls exited the portal at Corcovado overlooking the city, Danica couldn't believe her eyes!

"This is where you live? It's more beautiful than any tropical realm I've ever seen!" Danica said in amazement

"Thanks Dani! I'm really lucky to live here" Tatiana said proudly

"So where to?" Roxy asked

Tatiana thought about it and looked at her watch

"Well I guess to my Mom's bookshop. She should be working" Tatiana said

"Alright let's go" Danica said

They walked to the gondolas and went down to city level. After the girls and birds disembarked, Tatiana led the way to Linda's bookshop

"Nice shop" Roxy commented

"Thanks" Tatiana said as they went in they saw Linda talking to a woman customer but she stopped when she saw Tatiana walked in

"Tatiana!" Linda said gleefully "Hi Mom" Tatiana said smiling as they hugged

"Now we'll catch up as soon I'm done with the customer ok?" Linda said as she walked to the bookcases

"I'm sorry Mrs. Garcia I don't have the book you're looking for..." Linda said to the customer

Tatiana walked to an empty slot in a bookcase and she waved her hand by the slot and a book appeared

"Wait Mom, I think I found it... here you go Mrs. Garcia" Tatiana said as she gave the book to the woman

"Gráceis Tatiana. See you soon Linda" Ms. Garcia said after she paid for the book and left

"It's good to have a daughter with a magic touch. Now how was school sweetie?"

"Fun and exciting! Oh Mom you remember Roxy?"

"Hi Mrs. Monteiro" Roxy smiled

"And this is my roommate and friend; Danica" Tatiana continued gesturing to Danica

"Hello nice to meet you." Danica smiled

"Mom, tomorrow is Carnaval so today we are going to Copacabana beach after we stop at home first" Tatiana explained

"Well looks like you girls got everything planned... Tatiana I'll meet you at home after your day at the beach ok?" Linda asked

"Alright Mom... see you at home!" Tatiana called starting to run out of the shop

"Have fun girls!" Linda called back

Later after saying hi and introductions to Tulio, Fernando, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Eva. The girls and the birds went to Copacabana beach as the song "The Chiwambo Song" plays

_**You and me, the tropical breeze **_

_**A drink under the palm tree **_

_**Let's forget about the rest **_

_**Today I'm having fun with my friends **_

The girls ran to the sand-line and spread out their beach towels and started to relax

Then the girls started to play in the sand

_**Let's dive into the ocean **_

_**So good to float and watch the sky **_

_**Now I can feel no gravity **_

_**It really feels like flying **_

_**When joy is all around **_

_**What more can you ask for? **_

_**Paradise is nothing but a smile **_

_**I see it in your eyes (Whoa-oh-oh) **_

_**Some people search the whole world for a **_

_**Place like this to me it's not that far**_

Roxy tried to make a sandcastle but it didn't succeed

Danica made a perfect sandcastle and grinned

Later Roxy and Tatiana got out a Frisbee and started to play catch but Nico wanted to play a joke so he, Pedro and Mia took the Frisbee and flew away with it; Roxy and Tatiana chased them

_**The music plays in the jungle (Oh) **_

_**Aloha echoes the Moon (Oh) **_

_**Te quiero, Mambochiwambo, I love you **_

_**And if you like to be happy (Oh) **_

_**Sing it out loud, move your feet (Oh) **_

_**Mambochiwambo, let's be wild and free! **_

Now the girls jumped into the water and swam and they saw all sorts of creatures of the sea

_**When you are sad and lonely **_

_**Don't cry, just send an S.O.S. **_

_**I'll come and take you far away **_

_**On my flying carpet **_

Tatiana wanted to play a trick of her own so she disguised herself as a shark and scared the heck out of Nico, Pedro, and Mia which resulted in them yelling at her

_**Full speed above the ocean **_

_**Now jump! A splash into the sky **_

_**We'll catch a beam of light **_

_**And then we'll surf over the rainbow**_

The girls relaxed on the water on their own floaters, Tatiana's float was feather shaped, Danica was star shaped, and Roxy's was a paw print

_**All of a sudden I wake up and realize **_

_**That I haven't moved from here **_

_**And I am still in paradise **_

_**I don't need anything at all **_

_**But my best friends tonight we're going to a party!**_

_**[Chorus]**_

Blu was fanning himself with a leaf from the heat but Roxy casted a spell causing the leaf to turn into a small spout with a large leaf covering Blu from the sun

The girls decided to play a little game of beach soccer and Danica scored

Later Roxy and Tatiana played Frisbee again and Danica was admiring her castle, Roxy missed the Frisbee and it almost hit the sandcastle she sighed in relief but Nico accidently bumped into her causing her to fall right into her sandcastle.

_**All of a sudden I wake up and realize **_

_**That I haven't moved from here **_

_**And I am still in paradise (Whoa-oh-oh) **_

_**I don't need anything at all **_

_**But my best friends tonight we're going to a party!**_

_**[Chorus]**_

Nico and Pedro got the attention of a nearby crab and it pitched their feet

Later as the sun was setting and Tatiana walked to a nearby dock and sat down on the edge. Danica and Roxy sat right by her and Mia, and her bird family sat on her shoulders smiling

* * *

><p>Elsewhere The Trix appeared from a dark portal. This time on a mission from Lord Aaron<p>

"Sisters, our mission is simple: Find our little birdie, make her weak, and then take her to Lord Aaron!" Icy said

"So how do we make her weak?" Darcy asked obviously happy for a chance to get her revenge

"Easy: we destroy the things she loves the most!" Icy answered

"And that parade is the perfect target for it…" she tapped her chin and grinned evilly

* * *

><p>At the Tatiana's house and in her room; she was dancing to samba music playing on the radio<p>

"Wow Tati! You're an amazing dancer!" Danica complemented

"Thanks Dani, come on let's samba!" Tatiana said happily pulling her arm

"Uh… I don't know how to samba…" Danica admitting shyly

Nico thought about this then he flew outside the open window and came back with a beautiful blue star shaped flower

"Here Dani for you" he said giving her the flower

"Oh Nico it's beautiful…" Danica said taking the flower and she tucked it behind her ear

"Now come on girl! Let's Samba!" Pedro called flying on top of the boombox and a familiar song started playing

"_**Party in Ipanema baby" **_Nico sang

_**I wanna party **_

_**I wanna samba**_

_**I wanna party**_

_**I wanna samba**_

_**I wanna party and live my life (My life)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Nico: (Hey) I'm a fly, fly just like a bird**_

_**Pedro: (But you are a bird)**_

_**Nico: Oh yeah that's right so let me fly just like a rocket, then**_

_**Pedro: (Ok!)**_

_**Nico: Fly so high, where I need to come for oxygen**_

_**(Hey!)**_

'_**Cause once we start it, baby ain't no ain't no stopping it**_

_**(Hey)**_

'_**Cause I wanna live my life and party**_

_**(Hey)**_

_**All I want is to free and rock my body**_

_**Pedro: (Ok!)**_

_**Nico: Been around the world, and I want to live my life In Rio 'cause in Rio I Rio realize**_

_**Nico & Pedro: I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

Danica started dancing and everyone was having so much fun

_**Pedro: I'm that samba, samba masta, Masta (x4)**_

_**Push out sound from my ghetto blasta, Blasta (x4)**_

_**You dance fast but I dance faster, faster (x4)**_

_**You too slow, you need to catch up you can dance and dance all night**_

_**Nico & Pedro: I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**I wanna samba (Party!)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And live my life (My life)**_

_**I wanna party (Party!)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Whoa (8x)**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

_**Tatiana: La ya la ya la ya la ya**_

_**La ya la ya la ya la ya**_

_**La ya la ya la ya la ya**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

_**Hey (6x)**_

_**Hey (4x)**_

When the music stopped the girls fell on the bed laughing

Linda walked in the room and said "Alright girls; lights out…"

Tatiana got up "Ok!" and everyone jump into bed and sleeping bags and fell into deep sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Spring Break in Rio! Part 2

**Here's Part 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Spring Break in Rio! Part 2<p>

The next morning...

Danica and Roxy just changed out of their PJ's and went downstairs for breakfast

Tatiana -who got up early- came in and she was excited

"Hey girls! Guess what? There's a talent show tonight after the parade! And I just entered us!"

"What? Tatiana why would do that?" Danica asked nervously

"It was Nico and Pedro who told me about the show!" Tatiana said looking at Nico and Pedro

"Hey! We thought you ladies would love this!" Nico argued

"Nico! We should've told the girls first before signing up but too late. Now we have to think of a song to sing and Danica I want you to sing the lead"

Danica's eyes widen "What! But I'm not that good at singing" She said nervously

"Come on Dani. We've heard you sing before! You're great!" Pedro said

Danica sighed

"Well... alright but you girls are helping me" Danica said

"Deal!" Roxy and Tatiana agreed

Later… at a stage the girls were practicing the song

"I-I'm nervous Tati..." Danica said

"Don't worry Dani. Remember me, Roxy, Nico, and Pedro are there for you" Tatiana said comforting

"Yeah that's right!" Nico said landing on Danica's shoulder

"Thanks everyone..." Danica smiling weakly

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

The Trix were at the preparation grounds

"Ready sisters?" Icy asked eagerly

"Ready!" Darcy and Stormy said also eager

They used their powers to destroy the flouts of Carnaval

* * *

><p>The girls heard the explosions and people screaming and the fairies knew who was responsible<p>

"The Trix! What are they doing here?" Roxy asked angrily

"They're destroying the flouts!" Danica shouted

"No way I'm gonna let these bruxas destroy Carnaval! Let's transform!" Tatiana shouted

"Magic Winx!" all three girls shouted as they transformed into their Fairy forms

They flew to the preparation grounds where they saw the Trix destroying the flouts

"Stop it you witches! Tatiana shouted

"It's Birdie Girl! Payback time!" Darcy shouted charging at Tatiana

Darcy and Tatiana glared daggers

"What is with you? Why are you always after me?" Tatiana demanded

"That's something you have to fight for..." Darcy said

Tatiana and Darcy fought with all of their powers while Roxy and Danica fought Icy and Stormy and Icy and Stormy had Dani and Roxy knocked out and Darcy knocked away Tatiana and she used her dark powers to lift a flout up and was about to crush them

"DANI! ROXY!" Tatiana shouted she flew to her friends but she was blocked by Icy

"Sorry Birdie! They are finished!"

"That's it! I had it with you! First you tried to mess with Carnaval and now you trying to mess with my friends? Get out of here!" Tatiana shouted using the same power from her Mid-Terms to push the Trix out of Rio

Tatiana once again collapsed and was back in her normal form but this time she got up and ran to her friends "Danica! Roxy! Are you girls ok?"

"Wow Tati! You did it!" Roxy said

"WE did it… now time to fix Carnaval…" Tatiana said as the fairies used repair spells to fix the flouts and Carnaval went on without anymore interruptions and everyone enjoyed the parade

After the parade the show began and the fairies were up next…

"Oh girls there's so many people…" Danica said

"Don't worry… I've got a surprise for you… look in the crowd…" Tatiana gestured

Danica looked and saw Sliver in the audience

"Sliver? How…" Danica started to ask

"We invited him… we know you like him" Roxy grinned

Danica smiled and hugged her friends "Thanks guys! Well here we go…"

The girls walked into the stage, Danica took center holding a microphone while Tatiana went right holding a guitar and Roxy went left and to a drum set. Danica took a deep breath and before she knew it she started to sing

_**Here I am, once again  
>feeling lost but now and then<br>I breath it in to let it go**_

_**and you don't know**_  
><em><strong>where you are now<strong>_  
><em><strong>or what it will come to<strong>_  
><em><strong>if only somebody could hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you figure out how<strong>_  
><em><strong>your lost in the moment<strong>_  
><em><strong>you disappear<strong>_

_**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**_  
><em><strong>you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not a fantasy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>when it turns out right<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause you know that if you living' your imagination<strong>_  
><em><strong>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my victory<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>when I make it shine!<strong>_

_**Reaching high**_  
><em><strong>feeling low<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm holding on but letting go<strong>_

_**I like to shine**_  
><em><strong>I'll shine for you<strong>_

_**And it's time to show the world how**_  
><em><strong>it's a little bit closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>as long as I'm ready to go<strong>_

_**All we have is right now**_  
><em><strong>as long as you feel it inside you know …<strong>_

_**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**_  
><em><strong>your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<strong>_  
><em><strong>not a fantasy<strong>_  
><em><strong>just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>when it turns out right<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause you know that if you live in your imagination<strong>_  
><em><strong>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination<strong>_  
><em><strong>in my victory<strong>_  
><em><strong>just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>when I make it shine!<strong>_

_**Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (Ooo whoa)**_  
><em><strong>That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you want it<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you need it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you need to breath the air<strong>_  
><em><strong>If they doubt you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just believe it<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's enough to get you there<strong>_

_**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**_  
><em><strong>your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<strong>_  
><em><strong>not a fantasy<strong>_  
><em><strong>just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>when it turns out right cause you know that if you live in your<strong>_  
><em><strong>imagination<strong>_  
><em><strong>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination<strong>_  
><em><strong>in my victory<strong>_  
><em><strong>just remember me when I make it SHINE!<strong>_

The crowd went wild and the three best friends hugged each other they went off stage and Sliver gave Danica a blue rose and smiled

Now the girls' vacation went on smoothly and now it was back to school…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the two part! TTFL! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed

**Wow! It has been a long time since I uploaded… so sorry! But the important thing is… I AM BACK READERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Secret Revealed<p>

Months later on a cold night Tatiana was having another dream of the golden woman and Nico and Pedro were strangely having the same dream with her…

_"Tatiana the time has come for you. You must begin your journey..." the woman said_

_"What journey? Where do I go?" Tatiana asked_

_"You must find me… your destiny awaits you... and Harmony" she answered_

_"Harmony? Who is she?"_

_"You know who she is... as well as you know me" All three looked even more confused_

"_Wait… how do we fit in this destiny of our Little Lady?" Nico asked her_

_The woman smiled at them "You are her Heart Connections…"_

"_But what does that mean?" Pedro asked looking confused_

"_You will have to find that for yourselves…" _

_"But please... tell us at least your name..." Tatiana begged_

_"My name is Daphne... but you will have to find me if you want to know the rest... now tell me: are you ready to begin your journey?"_

_"Yes Daphne! I am ready… WE are ready‼!" Tatiana shouted as she extended her hand to Daphne and everything went bright as Daphne shouted "Be brave young ones! Be very brave!"_

In the morning Tatiana, Nico and Pedro finally decided to tell their friends all about Daphne "Wait you mean the woman from your dreams was Daphne the Nymph of Wisdom?" Danica asked

Tatiana was surprised. The woman who appeared in her dreams was a powerful nymph "She told me to find her and someone named Harmony..." Tatiana said

"Maybe you should check the library" Roxy suggested

"Alright… Danica you might want to come with me…" Tatiana said as she nodded they both started running to the library with Mia, Nico, and Pedro flying right behind them

In the library Tatiana with Mia and Pedro on her shoulders and Danica with Nico on hers walked by the rows of books and then Tatiana walked up to Ms. Barbatea "Excuse me I need some info about someone named Harmony?" she looked up and said

"You should check the catalog. It's right over there" she said as she pointed to a podium which looked like a butterfly

The two girls walked up to it "Keyword?" it asked

Tatiana cleared her voice and said "Harmony!" To Tatiana's surprise a book came from one of the selves, landed on the catalog and opened and the two girls read it

"Hmm... no not the definition of harmony... let's try this again Harmony the Fairy!" Tatiana said

And then another book came from the selves, it landed on the catalog and it opened this time with good info "Ok here she is… Harmony: Queen of Fenia and keeper of The Phoenix Flare!"

Then she looked at the picture and she couldn't believe it! It was the woman who appeared in a vision and helped her in her first fight against Darcy

"It's that woman from my vision…" she whispered

Then the books flown to her saying "Read me!" she, Danica, Mia, Nico and Pedro ducked under the catalog

"Aaaah‼ Attack of the flying books‼" Pedro shouted "Someone help us!" Tatiana shouted

"Ms. Faragonda!" they heard Ms. Barbatea shout "Come on Little Lady think of a spell!" Nico shouted

"Uh... Books-us stop-us now-us please-us?" Tatiana tried

Ms. Faragonda came rushing in "Restoro Ordor" she said and all the books fell to the floor "Something powerful must have happened to disturbed the order around here..."

"We're so sorry Ms. Faragonda..." Tatiana said hugging her "Oh it's alright I'm not blaming you two..." she said as she hugged back

"They couldn't have asked for these books..." Ms. Barbatea said

"No they didn't the books chose them..." Ms. Faragonda said then she looked at Tatiana "Go back to your rooms dears and don't mention this to anyone ok?"

"Ok thank you Ms. Faragonda..." Danica said as she and Tatiana left with Nico, Pedro and Mia following close behind her Ms. Faragonda picked up the book that Tatiana was reading

"The Phoenix Flare? Ms. Barbatea closes the library..."

"What? Why?" she asked

"There are dark forces at work and Tatiana may be in danger..."

* * *

><p>With the Trix…<p>

Lord Aaron was getting impatience with the Trix

"Now it wasn't our fault that Miss Birdie Girl got lucky and overpowered us…" Icy argued

"Yeah… it was just a…" but Darcy never got to finish her sentence when…

"SILANCE‼!" Lord Aaron shouted at them as the Trix inched back

"Now… I shall give you three one last chance… bring me the girl or else! Now go‼" he demanded as the Trix left…

* * *

><p>Back at Alfea…<p>

Tatiana came out of her classroom from her last lessons of the day deep in thought…

"_Ok so… now I know who Harmony is… but now I need to know why she was in my dreams and why does she look so familiar…" _but then Nico and Pedro flew up to her face snapping her back into reality

"Hey Little Lady… you had been a little down... sowhy not you and your friends invite your Romeos over and we can party!" he suggested but all he got was a scoff from her… ever since the Valentine's Dance she didn't want to even think about Leon: not only he forgot about Tatiana he was also with another girl! A Princess… It really hurt her that Leon didn't tell Tatiana about her

**(Think of the incident with Bloom and Sky)**

"Yeah I don't think so…" Tatiana said with a bit hurt in her voice

Nico shook his feathered head "Come on Little Lady… I still say that Leon didn't even like her!" "She was a jerk…" Mia agreed Tatiana looked away and was quiet for a while

"I just need to get some air…" she then ran outside leaving Nico, Pedro and Mia a bit sad for her

They both sighed "Come on boys… let's go after her" Mia said as the two party birds nodded flying after her

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry guys… but it will be a long time before I can trust Leon again…" Tatiana said to herself looking around she had ran deep into the forest<p>

"Oh man… I must have run pretty far from Alfea…" she sighed then turned hearing an all-too-familiar voice behind her

"Hello Bird Girl…" Icy said coldly making Tatiana jump back "Ugh! So not in the mood to fight now…" she growled

"Now you better come with us quietly or else…" Darcy said with a threatening tone

"No possible WAY‼!" Tatiana yelled "Magic Winx! Tatiana! Fairy of the Birds!" She transformed into her fairy form "Now leave me alone" Tatiana demanded as she started to attack them "Flying Heart!"

By the time Nico, Pedro, and Mia found her… they already were in a battle! "Tati! Oh man!" Pedro shouted as they all watched in agony

Darcy had enough of Tatiana defeating her all the time so she went behind her and used a very dark attack spell to knock her out!

"Sweet dreams Birdie…" she said as Tatiana's vision went black…

* * *

><p>Tatiana woke up and she found herself still in her Winx form and tide up with a rope of dark energy and she was in a dark cave<p>

She heard the sound of flapping wings Tatiana looked up to see Nico, Pedro, and Mia hiding behind a stalagmite they were gonna fly down but Tatiana shook her head signaling them to stay there

At that moment The Trix came but they weren't alone… A tall man came out of the shadows; he has dark black hair and even darker eyes with pale skin He was wearing a dark purple outfit kinda like a royal's suit Tatiana figured he was Lord Aaron  
>Lord Aaron looked at Tatiana with his emotionless eyes and grinned evilly "Ms. Tatiana... We meet at last..."<p>

Tatiana looked back at him and narrowed her eyes "What do you want from me?" Tatiana demanded he smiled evilly "We want the Phoenix Flare..." Lord Aaron answered simply

This confused Tatiana "I don't know what you're talking about!" she shouted

For a brief time his face looks surprised but quickly turned back to his evil grin "Of course, you were just a baby at the time..." Lord Aaron said a little quite as Tatiana looked at him in disbelief

"Wha- what... do you mean...?" Tatiana managed to say

"15 years ago I've heard about the great Dragon Flame I wanted that power but by that time The Ancestral Witches failed to get it and it was far out of any one's reach!... But there is another power that is equal to the Dragon Flame... one very few people know... The Phoenix Flare… I attacked Fenia to take the Phoenix Flare which resides in you but your brave and stubborn mother Queen Harmony fought to protect you..."

This spiked Tatiana's heart tears began to flow from her eyes "Queen Harmony is my mother?" Tatiana said with her voice breaking

"Yes Tatiana or should I say: Princess Tatiana of Fenia. The long lost heir to the throne and keeper of the Phoenix Flare"

Nico and Pedro couldn't believe what he said "Our Little Lady? A real Princess..? It can't be..." Nico whispered in disbelief

Tatiana had a look of shock. She didn't say anything but tears were streaming down "It was your mother who sent you to Earth to protect you... just like how your cousin Bloom escaped from Domino's own destruction…" Lord Aaron continued as Tatiana snapped her head up again in shock breathing heavily

_Bloom is... my cousin? _Tatiana thought

"But it doesn't matter now... Your powers are mine!" Lord Aaron finished as he and the Trix joined hands and dark purple lightning flashed

Tatiana screamed in pain and after a few agonizing minutes a bright orange Phoenix came out her body and into a dark circle

The energy rope vanished and she transformed back into her normal outfit and dropped to the floor crying in pain; inside and out

"Well that wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Darcy sarcastically said She was about to attack Tatiana when Lord Aaron called out

"No Darcy! She is not a threat to us anymore! Leave her! It's time we take the Universe!" Lord Aaron shouted as Darcy let out a growl and followed them as they transported out of the cave...

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tati… I really hope you like it… Please R&amp;R…<strong>


End file.
